A True Slytherin is Usually in Gryffindor
by Alexandria Jade Lily Potter
Summary: HPDM:PostOotP:Harry realizes the truth that his friends and 'family' were just using him. He turns to the people that have never lied to him, becoming his most dangerous year yet.Along with romance, new powers, animagus forms, and secrets revealed. Slash.
1. A Truce

**A True Slytherin is Usually in Gryffindor**

By Alexandria Jade

**Summary:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and other characters are not owned by me. They are owned by J.K. Rowling who is a great author. I only own the plot.

**NOTE:** If you don't like slash fiction STOP reading now, but if you do please continue on.

This story is dedicated to GrimWriter and windwicthhikari who are my best friends... hopefully now and forever.

**Beta:** GrimWriter

**Chapter 1:** A Truce

Harry's POV (**Author's note**: It's just for this chapter if you don't like this kind of POV)

As I sit here at the welcoming feast, thinking back to when I had come to realize that all the people I love, like family, have played with me ever since I knew them; the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, and mostly everybody else; except for the Slytherins and the Weasley twins. With Slytherins you could always expect something is wrong, but for it to be your own best friends? Ron, my first friend, was only after my money! I can't believe I fell for it, I feel so stupid!

Some people say that I'm brave, while others say that I'm the most golden boy they could ever find; well they're wrong! Most people don't know this but I have a mask when I am around people. No one ever found out, except the Slytherins and ever since last year they've been nicer to me, not that people would have noticed it. But I sure did, it shocked me for a moment; but I knew that they would have found out either way.

For example, Professor Snape. He hasn't been harassing me like he usually does in class and he has also been giving me these strange looks of pity. If that's what you want to call them. During the last year, I found out that Snape was actually was a human being and could have a heart and all that jazz. ::Sigh:: Now I really regret not letting the sorting hat place me in Slytherin.

Another, example could be Draco Malfoy; seriously I think he was the one that was looking at me most of the time. It's almost as if..._he knows_... People already think I'm crazy or something to that degree for saying things like," the Dark Lord is back" even though it is true! Whatever, I don't care. But seriously, people need to stop being so damn arrogant!

Especially that Granger and the weasel; they were getting paid, received protection from the Death Eaters, and had the right to my possession after I die, which is bull shit by the way. At first it hurt to know that a_ friend _would do something like that to me. But that hurt became anger and spite. I should have known from all th jealous sneers I received, but no loss. He was a prick anyway. The only Weasleys that haven't stabbed me in the back have been the twins, which act like Slytherins.

Dumbledore: you can read all the books on him all it says is that he defeated Grinwald, but it never says what a fucking ass manipulator he is. From the moment my parents died, the old bastard has taken over my life. I hate him as much as I hate Voldemort.

What made me even more furious, is that Sirius and Remus don't care for me at all. I thought they truly loved me like there own son, I guess I was wrong yet again. I won't fall for it again, because this year, the masks will shatter. ::Smirks:: This is going to be so much fun, especially with the twins helping me.

I'm going to win this war my way, not Dumbledore's and definetly not Voldemort's. Even if I have to use dark magic or ancient magic that is considered 'illegal' due to the power of the spells. After this is over, I can live my life the way I want to and I can finally rest.

I sigh, Granger looks at me worried ::snorts:: yeah right. "Are you alright, Harry?" I was disgusted with her act, it was hard trying not to sneer, but I managed it.

"Yes, I'm fine Hermione." I wanted to scream at her and say 'Do I look fucking okay?' but I couldn't at least until tomorrow ::smirks:: I can't wait to see their faces.

"If you're sure Harry." Granger answered, and then went back to talking with the Weasel. I looked up from Granger's face and look straight into the eyes of the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

As I look into his eyes, concern could be seen. ::Scoffs:: wow that's a new one. I looked away from him and started eating my dinner.

After the feast was done, I managed to get away from Weasley and Granger into one of the less used corridors. I was heading up to the Astronomy Tower, but was stopped by a voice.

"Potter." Malfoy said.

"What Malfoy?" I answered.

"I want a truce between us. I've watched you for a while, Potter, and I know you are hiding who you really are."

I glared at him, but he stared back. I narrowed my eyes."Yes well, the sorting hat wanted me in the snake's pit but I said no so it put me in the lion's den."

"What a very Slytherin thing to do Potter"

"Thanks," I said. I narrowed my eyes...finally making a desicion "and call me Harry."

"You can call me Draco then. Truce?" Draco said as he put his hand out. I took it and said "Truce." Then, he walked off toward the dungeons.

"Draco." He stops and turns to look at me as I said his name. "Be prepared tomorrow, I have a surprise." I smirked and left, not waiting to see the stunned expressin on his face.

I kept walking until I reached the Room of Requirement. I had finally decided not to go to the Astronomy Tower.

While thinking of tomorrow's events, I fell asleep on the bed that I had just conjured.

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know what you think of my story. I also hope you like it. Chapter 2 coming soon!!! Remember that this was the only chapter that contains a first person point-of-view.


	2. The ReSorting

**A True Slytherin is Usually in Gryffindor**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters are not owned by me. They belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Well here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everybody that reviewed. I also thank you for everyone that gave advice and pointed out something to me.

I also thank my beta GrimWriter. Love You Grim!

Chapter 2: The Re-Sorting

(Third POV)

As Harry woke up, he looked around the room to try to figure out where he was. 'Oh yeah, I went here after the truce with Draco.' Harry thought. The Room of Requirement had changed into a bedroom, equip with a bathroom. There was a desk, a couch, and a bookshelf full of books. The theme of the room was green and black. The walls were green, like that of the Slytherin common room while the furniture was black.

'Isn't it ironic that the color that I want, matches that of Slytherin?' Harry thought as he was getting some clothes, provided by the room, and went to the bathroom to get ready. 'I'm tired of hiding myself, but of course I still have to; but it's time to start my plan. I'm going to make Dumbledore resort me.'

After Harry was done, he took out his wand and casted a spell to check the time.

"Tempus…" Harry said. Red glowing numbers showed that it was 6:30 am, 30 minutes till breakfast starts. 'Also enough time to go to the Headmaster. I wonder how everyone's going to act when the find out. Why should I care anyway? They're the ones who abandoned me. Though I thought Granger was smart enough to _not_ follow the crowd. Just following Dumbledore like good little slave, trying to be accepted by the Wizarding World. Yeah right, let's see how far she'll get with that plan.'

Dumbledore's Office

When Harry stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the office, he suddenly remembered that he didn't know the password. Harry sighed and started guessing.

"Ice mice, Chocolate Frog, Blood Lollipops…" As said lollipops the gargoyle moved away from the entrance. As Harry walked up the stairs he thought, 'I should try finding out about other people. Like Neville, Tonks, Luna, Snape.' He was forced out of his thoughts when he heard the Headmaster's voice,

"Come in Harry," said Dumbledore.

'How does he do that' Harry thought as he went inside. Harry looked around; he saw that the phoenix Fawkes was not there. He looked back toward the Headmaster who was sitting behind his desk. "Professor Dumbledore, I want a resort."

Harry almost smirked as the Headmaster dropped his quill in shock. "Why do you want a resort, Harry? I mean Gryffindor is your house…" Dumbledore was about to continue when the sorting hat interrupted.

"Dear Headmaster, I think it would be wise to let young Mr. Potter have a resort. I myself am not sure I put him in his right house."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Alright you may have a resorting." He stood up from the chair and took the sorting hat from the shelf and gave it to Harry.

Harry took the hat and put it on his head. He suddenly heard the hat talking in his mind. 'I see that you finally believe me when I said that you'll be great in Slytherin.'

'Yes, Yes I should have never argued with you. Now can you please sort me?' Harry answered.

'Fine, I see that you're still impatient. Anyway as I have said before you will do great things in SLYTHERIN!' the sorting hat shouted the last word. Harry took off the hat and gave it back to Dumbledore. He noticed that the Headmaster's eyes had no twinkle in it. 'Good' Harry thought.

"Well, Harry I suppose you're a member of the Slytherin house now." said Dumbledore as he changed the insignia on Harry's cloak and everything else from Gryffindor to Slytherin. "We will tell everyone at breakfast. Come, it is time."

"Thank you Headmaster." answered Harry as he followed Dumbledore out of his office and toward the Great Hall.

Great Hall

Everyone looked at Harry and the Headmaster, as they walked into the Great Hall. There was a gasps of shock as people noticed the change of houses on Harry's clothing. Harry went straight to the Slytherin table, while the Headmaster walked toward the Teacher's table. Harry walked toward Draco and sat down next to him.

"Potter what are you doing here?" said Malfoy.

"You'll see." Harry answered, while smirking. He looked at Dumbledore and waited for the announcement The Slytherin house followed Harry's action, and stared at Dumbledore. The Headmaster stood up, and called for silence. Everyone was quiet, waiting for Dumbledore to say something.

"As you noticed, Mr. Potter is not a member of the Gryffindor house, any longer. He came up to me this morning, and asked for a re-sorting. He is now a part of the Slytherin house." said Professor Dumbledore. He went back to his seat and waited for the reaction that was bound to happen.

"YOU BLOODY TRAITOR! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BELIEVED YOU!!" shouted Ron as he stood up.

Harry stood up in response and said calmly, "And it was fine for you to betray me? No… you didn't betray me, because you were just friends with me for your own personal gain. You, Hermione, and everyone I know, expect for the twins, had gone behind my back! You didn't think I found out did you?!"

"Well I did!" Harry said as he sat back down, but his voice continued. "I even know that nobody cares about what happens to me, except the twins. This is your own fault I will not help you with the war." There was gasp from everyone. "I will win the war with only the people I trust by my side."

When Harry finished, he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with the whole Slytherin house following him. Harry went toward the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room. Everyone there followed quietly wondering where he was going. Harry stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and waited.

"Well… I don't know the password so will someone open the portrait." said Harry.

"Harry, how do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" said Draco.

"Well, Draco I will tell you when we are inside."

"Fine, _serpentsortia._" Everyone filed into the common room and waited for the explaination. "Well"

"That's easy…in 2nd year you let me in."

"No, I didn't."

"You did but you didn't know it was me." Harry said. "Weasley and I used the polyjuice potion to find out if you were the heir of Slytherin."

"Who were you polyjuice as?"

"Crabbe and Goyle."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Flies everyone flies." You could hear the click of the jaw. "Well I'm going to rest for a while. Bye." Harry then walked toward the boys' dormitory; he kept walking until he found his name on the door.

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy_

He walked inside the room but did not close the door as he knew that Draco was following him and wanted to question him.

Author's Note: Well here it is… I hope you like it. As for your question if someone from the other houses or someone in particular is going to help Harry…I'm not sure yet. But Harry right now is staying with the Slytherin. I will make Neville his friend though but right he's just scared to go against Ron's orders or whatever you want to call them.

I would love reviews!


	3. Masks are Shattered

**A True Slytherin is Usually in Gryffindor**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story does not belong me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Here's the 3rd chapter, I hope you love it. I also thank everybody for reviewing.

Chapter 3: Masks are shattered

(Third POV)

Draco walked inside and closed the door. He turned to Harry and started speaking. "Harry, did you really do that?!"

"Yes. Why?" Harry said.

"You really are a true Slytherin." 

"Of course." said Harry as he sat down on the bed. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked as he went to Harry and pulled him off the bed. You could see that Harry had been abused at the Dursleys. Draco was 6ft 1in while Harry was 5ft 8in.

Harry looked up at him and said, "I think I like you more than a friend." As soon as he finished saying it, he turned away. Draco gently grabbed Harry's chin and made him look at him.

"Harry, I like you too." Draco making Harry surprised. "I have always liked you, I've never hated you."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Really..." They both leaned forward and kissed. It was soft at first, lips just touching, until Harry became bolder and tried to pry Draco's mouth open by biting on Draco's lower lip. Draco gasped and he found his chance.

It was a passionate kiss, it was a lover's kiss, and Harry played with Draco tongue with love and wonton.

Finally, Draco stopped the kiss after the need for breath. Then the blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's waist while Harry's arms were snaked around Draco's neck. They stood there for a while, glad for the silence surrounding them. "So does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Seriously?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course. Malfoy's don't joke." answered Draco.

"You're such a git."

"No I'm not and you didn't answer my question."

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend. What about your father though?"

"What about him?"

"How will he react when he finds out?"

Draco sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I told him this summer I didn't want to be a deatheater." Harry looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised. I'm on your side Harry whether you want me to or not."

"Thank you Draco I appreciate that."

"Your welcome. Now, I thought you wanted to rest."

"Of course. Wake me up for lunch okay?"

"Sure Harry." Draco answered. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Draco kissed Harry on his forehead, before heading back down to the common room where everybody was still waiting.

"He's asleep." said Draco.

"We" said a 7th year, "wanted to ask him some questions."

"You'll have to wait then. He told me to wake him up for lunch."

"Fine. We'll wait."

1 hour before lunch

"Where is Potter?" asked Professor Snape as he walks into the Slytherin common room.

"I'm right here professor." answered Harry as he came down the stairs leading to the dormitories. Everyone turned to look at Harry, most have their eyes wide (mostly the girls) at what he was wearing including Draco.

Harry was wearing an emerald cloak that matched his eyes with black trousers that hung on his hips and a black shirt that showed his petite figure. He was also wearing no glasses which surprised everyone.

"Where are your glasses Potter? I thought you were blind without them." said Professor Snape.

"I had my eyes fixed this summer." Harry answered.

"I think you look hot and sexy without those glasses and with those clothes on." said Draco standing up from where he was seating and walked to Harry; wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him on the cheeks, which caused people to gasp all around the room.

"Potter…? Draco…?" asked Professor Snape.

"Why Professor, think I'm not good enough for your godson?" asked Harry.

"How do you know about that?" said Draco.

"I know a lot of things" answered Harry, "like that Fred and George are standing in the shadows behind Professor Snape."

"Aww, Harry you ruined our fun!" whined George. Harry lifts his eyebrow at this.

"Oh…? And how did I do that?"

"We were going to scare them." said Fred. "No… actually we came down here to tell Malfoy something."

"Well…what is it?" asked Draco still holding Harry.

"If you hurt our baby brother you will see our dangerous side. Right Harry?" said the twins.

"Right and I am not a baby." Harry said.

"Hurting… does that include everyone who betrayed him?" asked Draco.

"In fact it does and you'll see at breakfast tomorrow." said George. Then they laughed evilly before leaving the common room, leaving the room full of smirking people.

"Now, I came here to tell you, Potter not to be stupid and lose points for Slytherin, understand?" said Professor Snape.

"Yes Sir, and don't worry I plan to show Granger and Weasley that I'm not as stupid as they think I am."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Draco looking confused.

"What I mean Dragon is that I've been hiding my ability since the second I got here." answered Harry.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I had to do that before Hogwarts; it was a habit and I didn't want to make Granger feel bad at the time. But I intend to break it."

"Probably, if you think making the wolfsbane potion and vertastium is good."

"Good! Good! Are you crazy Harry? That's excellent! Nobody can a potion like those two at the age of 15."

"Actually, age 12."

"WHAT?!" shouted Draco and Professor Snape.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Yes it is. Potter you must understand that nobody has been able to do that at age 12. I don't really believe you."

"Really… you don't? Then wait one second." Harry got out of Draco's embrace and went back up to the dormitories and came back with three vials of potions. "Here you go, Professor Snape. This is wolfsbane, vertastium, and polyjuice potion."

Snape looked surprised. "Polyjuice!"

"How do you think I found out about the betrayal or the manipulations of the old coot."

"I must apologize Mr. Potter, I have underestimated you."

"That's okay Professor! Call me Harry."

"Alright Harry," Snape said nodding to Harry. "If you want lunch you better go now."

"Yes Professor Snape." chorused the Slytherins. All walked towards the Great Hall talking softly with Draco, Harry, and Professor Snape leading the way.

Author's note: Well…? What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter. I would appreciate the reviews. Anyway, Chapter 4 will be coming as soon as I fix things. But it might be short and I apologize for it in advanced. Bye…


	4. Massacarce in the Great Hall? Pt1

**A True Slytherin is Usually in Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Harry Potter?! If I did I would be rich right now. Nope everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's a lot shorter than the other chapters. I'm very busy with school and extra-curricular so I don't have much time to type everything up. But I promise to try to make the next chapter longer.

**Chapter 4: Massacre in the Great Hall? Part 1**

_Last chapter:_

_"How do you think I found out about the betrayal or the manipulations of the old coot."_

_"I must apologize Mr. Potter, I have underestimated you."_

_"That's okay Professor! Call me Harry."_

_"Alright Harry," Snape said nodding to Harry. "If you want lunch you better go now."_

_"Yes Professor Snape." chorused the Slytherins. All walked towards the Great Hall talking softly with Draco, Harry, and Professor Snape leading the way._

This chapter:

Great Hall

The whole Slytherin house walked together to the Great Hall with Draco, Harry, and Professor Snape leading the way. As soon as they entered the Great Hall was suddenly quiet.

Once the Slytherin house was seated, Ron (who was followed by the 5th and 6th years of all the Gryffindor house) came up to Harry and said, "I Ronald Billius Weasley challenge Harry James Potter to a Wizarding duel! Do you accept?"

"Now Mr.Weasley is this really necessary?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes it is Headmaster. He has betrayed us to go join you-know-who. He has to pay."

Harry stood up at this. "BETRAYED YOU WEASLEY!!! You betrayed me and why would you join someone who killed my parents?" Harry walked around the table. Then faced Ronald Weasley. "Fine! I accept your duel."

"Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley comes back to the Great Hall in 15 minutes and everything will be ready." said the Headmaster.

15 minutes later

Harry, the twins, and the Slytherin House walked into the Great Hall. Ron and the rest of the school also came in. Both Ron and Harry walked up to the platform and faced each other. They bowed and then begun.

"Rictemsepra," said Ron. Harry rolled onto the floor to dodge the spell. Harry stood up and said, "Stupefy. Sectumsepra."

"Protégo," said Ron. "Confudus. Levicorpus." Harry dodged the curses and countered with, "Ssakesora.". When everyone heard curse they had a look of confusion on their faces. A bright white light moved toward Ron; He had ducked down just in time, and there was a scorched spot.

"I have had enough of this! I never did like you Potter! Its better to have you dead anyway! Avada Kedrava." Everyone gasped in surprise; they never thought Ronald Weasley would do that! Draco was watching with wide eyes in fear and shock. The green light that matched Harry's eyes was speeding toward Harry, himself.

Everyone watched in anticipitation, the curse was speeding closer and closer, and closer…

Author's note: Hi again! I hope you like this chapter. And I had to leave it on a cliffhanger I couldn't help my self. Bye see you soon!


	5. Massacarce in the Great Hall? Pt2

**A True Slytherin is Usually in Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape of form own Harry Potter, no matter how hard I wish I did. 'Cause if I did I would be able to pay for college.

**READ! Author's Note:** OMG! I'm so so so sorry it's been like five years since I updated. I've been busy especially since I'm in college now, that I have no time to do anything and my parents harping me about grades is not helping -_- So forgive me please! I don't want to abandon this story, I'll try as hard as I can to update at least once every time I have a break from school. Also thank you for the reviews especially those you still read even though it's been a couple years since I updated. I am taking all your reviews into account and I hope that my writing has gotten better since I was in high school. I'm glad people like this story.

So without further ado…Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Massacre in the Great Hall? Part 2**

_Last Chapter:_

_"I have had enough of this! I never did like you Potter! Its better to have you dead anyway! Avada Kedrava." Everyone gasped in surprise; they never thought Ronald Weasley would do that! Draco was watching with wide eyes in fear and shock. The green light that matched Harry's eyes was speeding toward Harry, himself._

_Everyone watched in anticipation, the curse was speeding closer and closer, and closer…_

This Chapter:

It was silent in the Great Hall, it seemed like everyone was afraid to move or even to breath. As green light moved towards Harry, he didn't even try to move away from the deathly light, he just stood there calm look upon his face and his wand by his side.

When the green light disappeared, everyone looked in shocked as Harry was still calmly standing there, this time twirling his wand between his fingers.

Ron stood on the opposite his mouth open. He sputtered and angrily said, "How did you do that? No one should be able to survive that!"

"Weasley, have you forgotten that I survive this curse as a baby? What makes you think that I couldn't have gotten an immunity for it because I survived it as the first time?," Harry replied. Ron's face got redder. "But that's not the reason why I'm still standing here. As Bellatrix told me 'You have to _mean_ it.' Do you know what me standing here tells me?"

"What?" Ron spat, his face still getting redder by the minute.

"That you didn't really want to kill me and I know why" Harry said walking towards Ron.

"Oh, you do, don't you? And why is that? Why wouldn't I want to kill your traitorous ass?" Ron sneered.

"Tsk, tsk. Now come Ron don't be like that. If you want to know, all you had to do was ask." Harry laughed cynically, "Well I don't want to keep everyone hanging in suspense. I –"

"OUT WITH IT POTTER!" Ron yelled, his impatience getting the best of him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was getting there until you so rudely interrupted. Anyway, the reason that you don't want to kill me I believe is that you know you need me. You need me to get rid of Voldemort. You know that no one else has the power or the guts to stand up to him. However what I especially think is that you know of the prophecy and I bet you're even in the Order of the Phoenix."

Ron paled. "I – I – I –"

"I – what?" Harry snarked, "you thought that you were clever with all your spying on me and sneaking around? The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin for a reason you idiot. Well now, that we have all this cleared up lets get things finished up, I want to head to bed. _Diffindo._" Harry waved his wand towards Ron who was still in shock did not put up a shield in time. Cuts appeared everywhere on Ron's body while they were not gashes they were small cuts either.

"_Continua cruenti. Mutare sexum unus mensis._" Continued Harry. Ron yelped when he feel his penis disappear and breasts started to grow on his chest. Harry laughed and said, "You should go to Madam Pomprey the cuts won't stop bleeding until someone reverse it. However you are stuck as a girl for one month. Have fun!"

Harry smirked as he walked out of the Great Hall with the Slytherin house, the twins, and Professor Snape following him. Professor Snape quickly up with Harry and said, "You know the Headmaster will call on you tomorrow and reprimand you for what you did to Weasley right?"

"I know professor, but at the most he could do is give me detention or suspend me. I didn't kill or make any lasting damage. The gender change spell has no side-effects, it was created by a woman who was upset at how her husband thought that it was easy to be a woman, so she created a spell that would replicate the workings of the female body to a male for one months, though there is no counter curse." Harry replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Impressive. Where did you find that spell and –" he looked around, noticing they were not walking towards the Slytherin common room, "where are you taking us?"

Harry blushed. "Well you see…I found in the library and we are heading towards the kitchens since no one has eaten lunch yet I thought we could get lunch in the kitchens."

"Alright. If you found it in the library why did you blush?"

"I – I – I – " Harry sighed, "It was a book titled 'What to do When Your Man Misbehaves.' I was curious exactly what kind of spells, a female could use against a male and that particular spell stuck out to me because it was hilarious and cruel and the only one without a counter curse."

The whole Slytherin house laughed. Blaise who was standing next to Draco said, "Ha! Trust you to use a spell from an unconventional book!"

Harry blushed, "Whatever, let's go eat." Harry tickled the pear and the pear and the portrait opened. As they walked in Harry was almost run-over by Dobby.

"Mister Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is happy to see you. What can Dobby do for Mister Harry Potter Sir," the over-excited house-elf squeaked.

Harry chuckled, "It's good to see you too Dobby and as you can see," he pointed behind him, "We haven't eaten lunch yet and I was wondering if it's possible that we eat lunch here?"

"Oh yes Mister Harry Potter Sir. Dobby can do that." With that Dobby popped away.

Harry turned back to his classmates and professor. "Shall we sit down?" With nods from everyone, they headed towards to the table.

**Author's Note:** I know it wasn't really a massacre but that's why I put the question mark. Sorry to any thinking I was going to put a lot of bloodshed in this chapter. Well I hope you liked it! Please review! No flames please, if you want to criticize me go ahead, but don't do it a rude manner. I'll try to get the next chapter within a month but you might have to wait until June. Sorry!

I used google translate for my spells.

Continua cruenti – continued bleeding

Mutare sexum unus mensis – change gender one month


End file.
